Springer vs Defcon - Full Combat
Central Stadium Arena Floor The view from the central stadium floor is a remarkable one. Surrounded by all sides by sloping walls upon walls of bleachers and more bleachers. The bright lights, the roaring crowd, the beautifully done arena... it's all enough to make a grown robot proud to be fighting here. Compared to much of Cybertron, everything here is prestine, shiny, and new. The arena floor can be configured using holographics to represent different terrains and obstacles. When switched off, it's a simple but efficient pit with doors leading out and in on oppsite sides. Combatants enter from opposing sides, but only one is meant to walk back out. The arena is hung with banners and the crowds are rumbling with anticipation; this is no mere runner-up, this one is for the GOLD! Springer is waiting in the center of the arena, swinging his sword a few times as if he's loosening up. The officiating referee for this match is a Transformer-sized humanoid woman wearing a purple topknot and ornate golden armor, flanked by several similar beings. She raises a ridiculously large sword into the air for attention before shouting down into the arena. "The FINAL BATTLE! I expect an EPIC duel between these two WORTHY adversaries! So says the First One of Femax! Warriors: are you ready?!" Defcon rockets into the arena, making sure to give a fly round just to stir up the crowd assembled to watch the final round in the middle weight division. As fast as an optic can follow, the bounty hunter transforms in mid air and lands with a *THUD* on the opposite side of the area. He gives some polite waves before making his way up to Springer. Springer turns to look at Defcon. The two have a few similarities - both are large, front-line fighters known for their strength and stamina and sheer toughness. But while Defcon is the quintessential loner, Springer always seems to find himself surrounded by a team. While Defcon has spent his career chasing down enemies, hunting them, Springer prefers to concentrate on the enemies he knows of, and fights to take back the places he cares most about. But that's not to say he doesn't respect Defcon. "I'll take that as a yes," remarks the First One, tossing her topknot imperiously. "Then BEGIN, mighty warriors of Cybertron! FIGHT for SUPREMACY!" Defcon turns to face Springer. No thoughts on his mind... ...just an impatient urge to combat. He gives the 'judge' the courteous nod of his chin, dropping down into a ready stance. Springer raises his sword and thumbs the control to activate the power field. A faint sheath of energy shimmers into existence, hissing and sizzling whenever a mote of dust or some other particly touches it and is incinerated in a tiny electric crackle. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Defcon. You've got quite a rep." He pauses for a moment as if waiting for a response, then charges in and swings! Springer strikes you with Energy_Sword for 15 points of damage. Defcon snaps a hand out in front of the blade, letting it dig deep into his metallic apendage... ...then draws Springer close to him while he's got the sword trapped. "Well the wait is over... ..." he growls, as he balls up a fist and sends it towards his opponent's gut. At the same time he releases his hold on the weapon. Springer evades your Gut-Puncher! attack. Springer twists aside, letting Defcon's punch scrape against his midsection in a glancing blow that doesn't connect squarely enough to cause any harm. Springer also takes a quick sidestep, moving him within the bounty hunter's guard. "Nice one. But check this out!" Too close to use the sword effectively, Springer spins even more and brings his elbow whipping around to try and bash Defcon in the mouth. You evade Springer's Elbow-Strike attack. Defcon pulls a similar manuever that Springer just displayed, letting the puch graze against the backside of his 'helm'. Now back to back, the bounty hunter rolls forward and whips around with as much speed as he can muster... ...he'd better be fast to, because it looks as though his opponent isn't as slow as Catechism. "Yeah, I did... ..." His right arm lifts and let's out a couple of pot-shots at Springer. "It wasn't very impressive!" You strike Springer with Pew Pew Pew. Springer winces at the stinging hits, then backpedals towards the far wall of the arena. He's pretty sure that largish cannon on Defcon's arm is capable of more powerful shots then that (having seen it for himself), and wants to have as much room to maneuver as possible. He simultaneously brings up his own forearm. A small panel pops open to reveal a tiny turret of his own. He looks at it, then looks at Defcon, then shrugs with 'yeah, so what?' expression. You evade Springer's Pop-Up Laser attack. "Well," remarks the First One to one of her bodyguards, "I already see a clear advantage developing!" Fourth to Die nods back to her queen but adds nothing. Defcon pursues his 'prey' in a zig zagging pattern, dodging to the left. Then another couple of strides until he hops to the right. Either Springer didn't study basic attack patterns or is just a lame shot, the attack scorches up some really nice astro-turf to his left side. "So, what?" He lunges towards the green triple changer, keeping low until he's almost upon him. "Follow through is ..." The bounty hunter stays crouched, then explodes upwards with one fist pointed directly up at his chin. "EVERYTHING!" You strike Springer with Shouryuuken!. Springer is knocked into the air in a high arc, back arched, arms and legs akimbo. For a moment it almost looks like he's going to sail clear into the high walls of the arena, but then he suddenly flips backwards in mid-air so that his feet touch the arena wall first. He crouches slightly, the force of the blow and cartoon physics somehow letting him remain in place against the wall long enough to respond. "Pleeeease. I practically invented that one!" Then he pushes away, launching himself like a missile straight at Defcon. Such is the force of his leap that the section of wall where he was braced earlier explodes in a small blossom of debris and masonry! Springer strikes you with Shoryuuken - horizontal! for 13 points of damage. Defcon opens up his arms wide, intending to catch the fast-ball special like a catcher in baseball. He didn't intend on sustaining any injuries however, the initial impact causing a large dent on his chest plate. The two of them tumble round and round on the ground, rolling into a blue-green blurr. Finally Defcon manages to separate himself from the Wrecker, gaining his footing quickly... ...his stance widens, the left leg dragging out... ...in preparation for the next assault. Cupping his right arm behind him with his left, a faint soft blue glow begins to flare from his backside. "I was dusting Seekers when you were a sparkle in Primus' optic." *WO..WO..WO..WO* the weapon chimes, then Defcon thrusts both hands outwards towards Springer. Springer evades your Kamehameha! attack. Springer watches the outlandish motions with interest. He notes the glow, and the way Defcon's hands are held behind his back and then come forward - so naturally when the attack goes flying his way, Springer is already high in the air above it, having jumped over and forward in an arc that takes him over the energy and over Defcon himself. An easy jump for him, and while flying over he continues the 'conversation.' "Is that right? Telegraphing attacks and then not aiming was enough to 'dust' 'em back in the day, huh?" He lands behind Defcon, back towards the bounty hunter. "You know who else comes with some fine Seeker-dusting pedigree? Kup." Then Springer shoves one leg back in a blind 'mule' kick. You evade Springer's Kick attack. Defcon drops to the floor, letting the kick strike nothing but air. His 'teeth' are gritted as the Wrecker's insult hit's somewhat close to home. But Springer is right, that move was telegraphed... ...maybe the bounty hunter wasn't giving his match the credit he deserved. Bending his legs, Defcon aims his heels for the back of Springer's thigh as he flips up to his feet. Springer evades your Back Asswards Kick! attack. "These combatants have powerful 'ki' energy!" exclaims the First One, hands crossed over the pommel of her sword. "This is surprising to me considering that they are mere machines! What great fighting energy!" Springer knows something is wrong when he doesn't feel his kick connect. In desperation, he throws himself into a forward roll, the move just enough to avoid Defcon's attack. Uncoiling smoothly to come back to his feet, he turns and faces Defcon properly. "Not bad...you're pretty quick for such a big guy." He adjusts his jaw, where Defcon's upppercut hit him earler, shifting back and forth experimentally with one hand. "Kinda expected you to hit a little harder though. Still, you've got style." Springer holds up his sword and thumbs on the control again. He closes in on Defcon grimly, but this time when Springer's still outside of the reach, he smirks, levelling the blade at his opponent. Suddenly a current of energy crackles out at him! You evade Springer's Electricity attack. The bounty hunter was actually charging his opponent, so the attack isn't quite delivered as intended. He manages to let his leg's split on the ground, dropping his height considerably. Still, the old bot's got spunk... ...gotta hand him that. His head cannon hums *VVVRRRMMM* up and the barrel glows with a orange color. "And flexibility to boot!" His head dips back as the weapon discharges it's plasma goodness towards Springer. You strike Springer with Head-Cannon ::Medium Yield::. Springer flinches back and throws both arms in front of himself as the destructive plasma washes over him. "NNH! Yeah...that's more like it." Still within range for some close combat moves, Springer spins upside down, balanced on one hand with his leg extended in an unorthodox upside-down kick. Springer strikes you with Inverted Flip Kick for 11 points of damage. "Yes! Yes!" shouts the Femaxian First One. "Let the battle-rage consume you!" This attack however catches Defcon by suprise, the kick knocking him on his head and backwards end over end. The bounty hunter rises to his feet quickly, one hand inspecting by feel the head-mounted cannon atop his chrome dome. Nothing seems too out of place, maybe a rotator or two misaligned; but all things considered... ...it's still in great shape. Big blue rushes headlong into the fray once again, striking out with a couple of jabs and a hook. His usual banter is lost for the second, as he unleashes his frenzied barrage. You strike Springer with Barrage of Blows!. Springer manages to recover from the kick almost as fast as he threw it - only to find Defcon didn't take much time to recover either. Springer throws up his free hand to try and ward off a few blows, other hand cocking the crackling sword back in a ready position. KLINK! He catches one punch on his thickly armored forearm. "Now --" CLANK! The next blow hits Springer cleanly, turning his head slightly to one side. "OW! Let's--" CLENK! He manages to push one aside with his open palm. "Just--" BLANG! Another shot slams into his torso. KRANG! Then another. CRUNG! And another. "Just--" Springer finally tries to end the seemingly endless barrage of attacks with a swing of his sword. Springer strikes you with Energy_Sword for 14 points of damage. Springer says, "Just take a second to talk this out!" "NO TALKING it OUT!" shouts the referee. "More GLORIOUS SINGLE COMBAT!" The sword strike manages to push the frenzied bot backwards, seperating Defcon's fist from Springer's face for a few moments. The bounty hunter managed to lift his arms in the way of the attack, but some black oil drips from his forearms down to the ground. "There is /no/ talking this out..." *DRIP* "There is only you..." *DROP* "And Me..." *DRIP* He sprays a salvo of laser-fire at the Triple changer from his arm-mounted blaster rifle. You strike Springer with Pew Pew Pew. Springer throws himself to the side, although lasers still burn painfully into his legs. He rolls a bit, then comes up on one knee with his own laser rifle out. "Defcon? Hey, keep it together buddy. No reason this has to get so serious. Olympic spirit and all that." Even as he's saying this he sights down the barrel of his rifle and flicks the power setting to 'maximum'. You evade Springer's Laser attack. The referee leans over the railing and shouts, "The noble spirit of epic battle consumes him!" The crowd roars. Springer says, "There's nothing noble about epic battle! C'mon, you're undermining my entire value system here!" Defcon stretches his neck out to the side, letting the attack pass between his temple and shoulder. There is a sort of manic smug grin on his visage, as if he's reveling in the combat ... Oh in the Olympic spirit, of course! He closes the distance between himself and Springer once again, only lashing out with a couple of jabs this time. "That didn't look like a 'Olympic spirit' laser blast?" he jests in a mocking manner. Springer evades your Jabidy Jab Jab Jabber! attack. Springer turns slightly sideways and drops the rifle to free up a hand - it falls to his side, held in place by a metal strap where he can easily snatch it up and bring it to firing position again. "Oh yeah?" Springer is able to easily block the less frenzied attacks this time, even though he only uses one hand. Only one hand? Why yes, his other hand is held out of sight behind his body. The reason becomes apparent when he sprins around he soon brings his other hand into view - holding his large, vicously serrated Wrecker-style combat knife. "Well neither is this!" You evade Springer's blade attack. Defcon moves his body backwards, letting the knife sail safely past his chest. "It appears I'll have to stop playing around then..." The bounty hunter quickly transforms into his Starfighter mode, blasting straight up towards the sky above. He stalls the engine letting the craft putter upwards, then turn it's nose down towards it's target. *VVVRRRMMM* The tip of the ship emits a low hum as it glows a near blinding red color. It suddenly propels a streak of energy straight down, resembling a lightning bolt ... only if lightning bolts were red. You strike Springer with Laser Cannon ::Maximum Yield::. The crowd murmurs and cheers, depending on who they're rooting for. The First One punches a fist into the air. "Magnificent attack! Now FINISH HIM!" Springer stumbles to one knee this time, not through any attempted dodge but from the massive amount of damage he's being subjected to. "Uh...no no, I think we should be LESS serious. LESS, not MORE." Grimacing, he snatches up his rifle and sprays a volley of return fire, trying to bracket the spacecraft with fire. You evade Springer's Laser Barrage attack. As the Starfighter sweeps by, Springer opens up with his own ranged attack... ...only it merely bounces off the bounty hunter's hull as if it were pidgeon droppings... ...only without the white streaky mess. He takes a pass around the stadium, swooping in down low to really churn the cheers for him. Picking out a spot quite a ways from his opponent, Defcon transforms in mid air, freefalling to the ground. Big blue aims his right arm out at Springer for some return fire. *RACKA..RACKA..RACKA* the weapon sounds off, discharging a low caliber attack. It was meant to be more showy than anything. "Haven't you heard the terran motto? Less is MORE!" You strike Springer with Pew Pew Pew. Mecha Tiger sits in the bleachers, just watching the Autobots engage each other. The First One of Femax is looking pretty engaged by Defcon's awesome battle skills, speaking of. She keeps tossing her topknot and batting her eyelashes. If only he wasn't a robot! Or at least, if only he had some kind of big quasi-organic humanoid shell! Springer is knocked sprawling backwards by the attack. He pulls his head up to look at Defcon, and one of his optics seems a little unsteadily, flickering briefly and then winking out before coming back fully online as internal systems reroute to compensate for the damage. "Less is more? That's a stupid saying. Less is less, nore is obviously more." He shakes his head to clear it, then throws his feet up and over his head, rolling backwards until he's on his feet again. He crouches slightly, then leaps into the air, trying to angle his jump so that he lands directly on top Defcon. Springer strikes you with Super-Stomp for 11 points of damage. Mecha Tiger roars as he transforms into his robot mode, the gigantic Decepticon crossing his arms as he watches. "Pitiful." He says, shaking his head. "This is barely worth my attention...." He continues to speak to himself. Defcon manages to deflect most of the 'air stomp', but he's still knocked under Springer's powerful legs. Well, at least I know where he got his name from... ... The bounty hunter throws his head backwards, resting his hands on the ground. But where his upper body goes, his lower must follow. He whips his feet towards the already injured jaw of Springer. You strike Springer with Backflip Kick!. Springer is sent flying into the air by the latest attack. He manages to flip over backwards to land on his feet, but wobbles a bit, unsteadily. Throughout all of this he somehow manages to keep a grip on his sword. As he closes in grimly, he shifts his grip to hold the weapon with both hands seemingly to bring more force to bear. But as usual with Springer, the obvious motives are a mask...as he comes closer, a flat, tiny blade pops out of the pommel of the sword and he darts forward, trying to stab it down into Defcon's torso in a sudden surprise blow! You evade Springer's blade attack. Defcon launches himself up into the air /exactly/ like Springer does... ...well not exactly. It's without the grace, heigth, or natural ability; but dammit it get's the job done. Once again he positions his right arm behind his back, his left across his body and cupping the other. The ever familiar blue glow accompanies his backside as he stares down his opponent currently positioned on the ground. This attack didn't work before... ...but then again, the Wrecker is in a lot worse condition than he was at the beginning of this fight. Thrusting his hands down, a blue ball of energy shoots towards Springer. You strike Springer with Electro Shock Therapy!. Springer sees the attack coming, but this time can't seem to get his body to respond to his mental commands in time. The ball of energy slams into his midsection and blasts him off his feet again, sending him rolling and bouncing a few times before he finally comes to a stop, in a prone position where he can aim his rifle at Defcon. "This is...starting to get painful. Don't know how much more of this I can take..." Springer strikes you with Laser for 5 points of damage. Defcon moves his hand out, letting the rifle's laserfire impact against it ... all Darth Vader style. He's approaching Springer, in a slowish walk... ...full of ego and swagger. "Remember what I said about it being... ..." His arm lowers to his side after the triple changers weapon quits firing. "Only you... ...and me?" He stops within arm's reach of the Wrecker, a complacent look upon his face. "I lied." His arms draw out and lean backwards, as does his body. Suddenly his right foot kicks out, his body quickly following the 'stomp' to Springer's chest. "There's only ME!" You strike Springer with This is SPARTA!. The First One seems to be doing less reffing and more cheering. Maybe this is how it works on Femax. "What must a MAN do?" Springer is blasted back off of his feet again. This time he slides across the ground for a bit, leaving small green armor fragments behind. He groans a bid, then pulls himself back to his feet - no acrobatic rolls into a ready combat crouch, just struggling back up. "Unnnh...I think that's it for me, Defcon. I gotta hand it you you, you've got style." He walks over, one hand held out to shake. Defcon just stares at his opponent... ...it's obviously a new tactic he's never seen before.... ...heck, not even from a Decepticon; those crafty bastards. He even thinks about scrutinizing the hand, to check if there is a electric shock buzzer attached to it. But instead he looks Springer right in the optics... ...however dull or lazy they may be after the beating he just received. And all he needs to know can be found in that glance, of a warrior who gave his all on the field of combat... ...and isn't afraid to admit defeat. It speaks a lot to Springer's personality, to his character. He accepts the offered gesture, shaking it gingerly. "I've got more than that lad... ...I have your respect." he whispers, right before thrusting their hands up in the air. His other hand raises, playing to the crowd. "HOWABOUT IT! GIVE THE BOY A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!" The crowd goes wiiiiild! The First One of Femax vaults over the railing into the arena as it resets and holds up Defcon's hand for the crowd. "The GLORIOUS VICTOR! Whose supremacy is honored even by his opponent, gracious in defeat!" Two of the other Femaxians come down as well and festoon Defcon with a wreath of gilt leaves, while Springer gets a ceremonial sword. Springer hefts the sword experimentally, then smirks. "Nice. I should try being gracious more often." Defcon bows for the crowd, lapping up all the excitement and attention. It's not often that one gets to enjoy these types of festivities. "Indeed Springer... ..."